


Post Coitus Interuptus

by Therealdeo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Magnus glances over to Alec who replies, "Well then. How do you think we should pass the time?" Alec leans into Magnus and begins to start stoking Magnus' arm up to the back of his neck."Well," Magnus undoes the buttons on Alec's shirt. "Jace is out of the loft, Valentine’s dead, the Clave is trying not to make themselves look any worse to the down world and Shadowhunters. Dare I say that the shadow world is quiet?"





	Post Coitus Interuptus

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a co-authored fic with myself and my Long Distance BFF Ashley. Only I started to write and she said I could write it myself. My confidence is shitty and I’m not sure how smutty and how good this is going to be. I haven’t written smut in like 6 or 7 years. 
> 
> So here goes:

 

"You know, Alexander, barring any developments with Simon tonight, it is just you and I in the loft."

Magnus glances over to Alec who replies, "Well then. How do you think we should pass the time?" Alec leans into Magnus and begins to start stoking Magnus' arm up to the back of his neck.

"Well," Magnus undoes the buttons on Alec's shirt. "Jace is out of the loft, Valentine’s dead, the Clave is trying not to make themselves look any worse to the down world and Shadowhunters. Dare I say that the shadow world is quiet?"

 Alec mutters, "For now".

"And we have time. We have time to spend, just the two of us,"

"Just the two of us?" Alec's head falls back against the couch at Magnus' ministrations of his hands and his lips on Alec's neck.

“Without Jace walking in with the next of his conquests? God knows I don’t -” Alec cut himself off as Magnus found the sensitive spot on his neck that coincided with his Deflect Rune.

"We could..." Magnus trails off whispering into Alec's ear while climbing across Alec to settle into his lap and rock down gently on Alec’s cock and finished his murmuring sentence into Alec’s left ear.

Alec gasps and in one fell swoop, grasps Magnus’ firm ass in both hands pauses for a quick grope. The moan that tore from Magnus’ throat, went straight to Alec’s dick, and he couldn’t help but squeeze Magnus again just to try to get the same reaction.

Magnus continued to make a chain of bruises up Alec’s neck from his collarbone to his ear where he whispered, “Take me to bed Alexander. _Now.”_

Barely missing a beat, Alec grabs Magnus' ass and hoists the two of them off the couch.

Magnus gasped and instinctively wrapped and tightened his legs around Alec’s waist and moved them higher up Alec’s torso where there was not one inch of space between the Institute Head and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus replies, "Alexander! You shouldn't – You’ll drop me..." Alec can't handle Magnus' squirming which is beginning to affect Alec’s self – control and slams him against the wall and begins his revenge.

Which to Alec, is, to do to Magnus what Magnus seemed to think was okay while Alec is trying to safely – in Alec’s mind, at least, - navigate them to Mag- _their_ – bedroom. _Their bedroom._ Alec doesn’t think that there is going to be a time that that phrase gets old. At least not right at this _pressing_ moment.

Magnus looked up for at Alec through those long lashes and Kohl -lined eyes that are flickering in-and-out of their glamour. Magnus smirked.

Alec focused his gaze onto the one spot on Magnus’s neck he knew would bring the warlock to his knees. He gave a sly and sexy smirk to Magnus and leaned down to attach his lips to Magnus’ neck and leaves kisses that will definitely leave a bruise, or seven.

Alec pulls away from the wall with Magnus securely in his arms and confidently strides towards the bedroom where he feels Magnus use his magic to close the door.

“Shadowhunter, remember? I think I can handle the High Warlock of Brooklyn withering in my arms. Especially with the Strength rune I activated earlier. I’ve learned with you Magnus.”

Magnus moans and giggles when, with one last squeeze, Alec tosses him onto the bed and just stares at Magnus panting and sprawling out on top of the bed.

“Like what you see, Alexander.” Magnus slowly spreads his legs open in a blatant invitation. Magnus drops the glamour, knowing how much Alec likes his true eyes. Alec has told him, and has showed him repeatedly in the past.

Alec narrows his eyes. _Fine_. Alec thought. _Magnus wants to play dirty. We'll play dirty._

Staring down directly at Magnus, Alec grabs the bottom of his shirt to remove it over his head. Making sure to stretch his long torso and neck to their maximum because he knows how wild Magnus gets when he adds emphasis on those assets that Magnus loves and has worshiped.

Magnus groaned looking up at Alexander knowing exactly what he’s doing and exploiting and rubbed himself through his tight black jeans because Alec has a voyeuristic side he somehow manages to hide from everybody else in his life. But Magnus knows.

“Alexander, if you don’t take off the rest of your clothes and get the fuck over here right now, I’m not responsible for the actions I _will_ take.” Magnus practically growls and glares at Alec with his cat-eyes.

Alec blinks and climbs on to the bed, drags Magnus up further towards the head of the bed and pins his wrists down.

“I think,” Alec drags his tongue up Magnus’ neck to bite down on his ear lobe. “That you’re all talk Magnus; you like it when I tease.” Alec nibbled on the spot between Magnus’ ear and base of the neck. “Because you know,” Alec moves across Magnus’ collarbone to the other side, “I never fail on falling through.” Alec ground down into Magnus’ crotch. “Only tonight though.” Alec ground down so hard the moan it dragged from Magnus throat had never been heard by Alec before. “Tonight, I get to you tease longer. And harder. Because we have all night, I feel like taking my sweet time until I finally give you what you want. But _I_ decide when. Not you Magnus”

Alec sat up while still holding Magnus wrists down, grinding down against the hardness he can feel in Magnus’ jeans. He doesn’t understand how Magnus hasn’t broken the zipper yet. Although not for lack of trying.

“Alexander,” Magnus strained against the hold Alec had on him. He was not above begging. Not when uninterrupted time was all he has wanted since the two of them finished dealing with Valentine, and Simon had mentioned his ill-thought of wedding to the Seelie Queen. The duties they had to the Shadow world were fine. They could handle that but it’s been so long that Magnus almost forgot how they could be just Alexander and Magnus. And how they could be as just Alec and Mags. “Please, just _touch me_.”

Alec leaned back and stretched his body grabbing his stele off of the nightstand and reached down to his right hip to activate the Endurance Rune he had drawn there very quickly after Magnus and he had their first time months ago.

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“Endurance Rune? Really Alexander? Cocky much.” Magnus smirked. “Are you sure you’re going to need that?” Magnus ground up into Alec’s own pressing hard cock. “You yourself said it’s been awhile.”

Alec responded in his own way. And his way was to reach down towards his inner left thigh, where his holster sat when in his tactical gear or walking around the Institute, and activate the Stamina Rune that was again added after he and Magnus had sex the first time.

“Shadowhunter, Magnus, remember. I have ways. Ways that even the High Warlock of Brooklyn could not even begin to match.”

Alec was surprised when his centre of gravity suddenly switched after Magnus broke the one-handed hold Alec had on Magnus’ wrists.

“Now, Alexander,” Magnus smiled down at Alec and ground down against Alec’s hard cock at the same time. “Now that you’ve activated those handy little runes it’s time to test them out.”

Magnus began to kiss, suck, and caress his way down Alec’s torso tracing the various runes that prove that Alexander is more than just a pretty face. This body was the hard fought for, crafted, and toned body of a soldier who put his live on the line for others, for strangers. Magnus felt he had the duty to give Alec the worshiping that he needed, no; the worshiping that Alexander deserved.

Magnus’ mouth moved to Alec’s left hip while his left hand caressed and rubbed Alec’s now activated Stamina Rune. Magnus looked up at Alec who had his head thrown back.

“Alexander, look at me.”

Alec did the hardest thing he could think to do, and forced his head up to look down at Magnus directly in his cat-eyes as Magnus dragged his tongue across the Parabatai rune the same way one would activate it when necessary.

For Alec it not only was beyond hot, but also a gentle reminder of Jace and the importance of him in his life and the fact Magnus understood that? Made Alec knowledgeable in how extremely lucky he was to have Magnus in his life.

Magnus continued to move his tongue tracing patterns and runes down Alec’s body until he met the band of Alec’s black boxer briefs.

“These, Alexander,” Magnus grabbed his underwear with one hand on each hip. “Need to go. I love using my magic. But something like this. Revealing yourself to me inch, by glorious, inch, is just more fun the mundane way.” And with that Magnus quite literally ripped the offending material from Alec’s body.

“Magnus!” Alec felt the need to ground himself on something, and ground up nudging Magnus’ mouth and chin and back down into the mattress.

Magnus wasted no time and swallowed Alec all the way down to Alec’s pubic bone without gagging. You need to have a gag-reflex to gag.

It may be strange to think but Alec, at this point in time at least, was thankful Magnus had had 17,000 lovers, because Alec is definitely the only one now who reaps those benefits.

Alec felt Magnus shift slightly and bring his right leg up to lay it over Alec’s left leg. With one hand on Alec’s thigh placed at the rune, and no feeling of Magnus’ left hand, Alec knew what Magnus was doing.  He could picture it, he knew that Magnus was reaching a hand to his own ass; Magnus slipping his fingers between the cheeks of his ass, starting with one finger into that somehow still tight opening. Sliding it in and out slowly and then quickly slipping in a second finger.

He’d hold them there for a moment, taking great satisfaction in feeling himself opening up and prepping for Alec’s cock, before stretching the two of them out, loosening up for Alec’s dick when Magnus was ready to take it.

The mental image and the pressure from Magnus’ mouth nearly sent Alec over the edge. Stamina and Endurance Rune, be damned.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned as he tightened his hand on Magnus’ hair that Alec couldn’t remember placing there. “Gonna cum. You need to stop if you want me inside you.” Alec moaned.

Magnus looked up and slowly slid Alec’s dick out of his mouth with one last, strong suck. He removed his own fingers knowing he could take Alec with the amount of prep he just did on his own. He sat up and straddled Alec’s hip and licked into his mouth. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand that was not in Magnus’ hair, guiding it to Alec’s hard dick.

“Guess like anything else in this relationship I’ll just do all the work. You just stay there and be pleased out of your mind. Hold it steady.”

Magnus moved back until he felt the head of Alec’s dick press against his open hole. He rocked his hips down until the head broke through the resistance and brought his hips down more, letting Alec’s dick push into him.

Alec had felt this many times, but he was still amazed with how _good_ Magnus feels inside.

Tight.

Hot.

_Perfect._

Alec couldn’t help but to grab hold of Magnus hips as Magnus let himself quickly adjust to Alec’s girth and length. Then Magnus did something that Alec felt fell into the continuation of playing dirty. He tightened himself around Alec’s dick, then released it. He repeated this simple thing over and over. Slowly working Alec’s dick with his ass. It was having the effect that he desired on Alec.

“By the _angels._ Magnus. Keep doing that. Fuck. Me” Alec looked up into that beautiful face above him. “I want to watch you ride me.”

Magnus stopped his tightening and loosening to start rocking his hips up and down slowly, letting Alec slide almost all the way out of his ass. He would stop every few strokes, with Alec deep inside of him, to move his hips in a tight circle before rocking up and down again, definitely fucking his ass on Alec’s dick.

Alec reached down and took Magnus' hard dick in his hand. He played with the sensitive head, Alec knew that that drove Magnus wild, running his thumb beginning with the head and the slit. Alec looked up to see Magnus staring right at him, focused on Alec’s face.

Magnus picked up the pace.

“Fuck me, Mags,” Alec moaned. “Fuck me with that ass of yours. Oh god. Fuck me.”

Alec couldn’t hold back anymore and he felt himself release into Magnus. He pushed in hard and pulled Magnus’ hips down to him, holding himself deep in Magnus as he came.

Magnus held himself with Alec deep inside of his ass as Alec came, then Magnus worked his muscles again until he himself came.

Magnus collapsed down onto Alec’s chest; both of them panting.

“That was – “ Alec was interrupted by the bedroom door opening.

“That motherfucking, stupid, moronic, blazing hot, vampire-turned-daylighter. Who does he think he is? Sacrificing himself for everyone else. Does he not realize that people actually give a shit? Cause they do. Cause _I_ do.” Jace burst into the room and automatically began pacing in front of the bottom of the bed, paying no attention to what was happening on the bed.

Alec’s eyes blew wide open and met with Magnus who somehow was still on top of Alec and Alec was inside of him. Magnus smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“JACE.” Alec yelled at the top of his lungs.

“What Alec? Oh.” Jace finally took in the state of the bedroom and, to everyone’s dismay, the torn underwear he was standing on top of.

“Yeah, oh.” Alec huffed while adjusting the blanket that Magnus had conjured on top of them even more. He was comfortable with himself but Jace didn’t need to see Magnus like this. Magnus was his.

Magnus felt Alec’s hands tighten on his hips holding him in place.

“Jace, can you give up ten minutes.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes and squeezed his inner muscles which made Alec groan and roll his hips up.

“Thirty minutes. Go think of something coherent to say and we’ll be there in thirty minutes.” Alec instinctively rolled his cock back into Magnus.

“Damn, Alec.” Jace smirked. “Good job.”

Jace squeaked as he left because somehow a pillow had been hurled at him.

Jace closed the door and heard moaning and groaning that somehow he had missed when waltzing into Magnus’ bedroom in the first place.

Jace smirked and walked to make himself a drink. He figured he deserved it, seeing his Parabatai like that. Don’t get him wrong. He loved Alec. Regardless of Jace himself being a Herondale now, Alec will always be his brother. And, he guesses, Magnus will be a brother as well.

Walking away from the sounds coming down the hallway from the bedroom, Jace walked past something he missed.

Jace backed straight up and turned his head. There, imprinted into the wall was a body print. A body print that, Jace did quick figuring, looked like Magnus’s body higher than it should be.

Turning around one last time to glance back at the bedroom and the noises coming from it Jace smiled. _Good job, Bro._

_Now that they’re living their lives,_ _maybe I can somehow to get Simon’s head out of his ass, out of the Seelie Queen’s bed_ , _and into my own_.

Jace sighed and went to pass the time until Magnus and Alec deemed it acceptable to make their presence known.

_Whenever that may be._ Jace wisely chose to ignore the banging of the headboard and the praising of the Angels and Magnus coming from Alec’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 500 words. NOT 2700 of mainly smut. Fuck. Thank you Ashley for answering the questions that I needed answers to. Like: Which thigh does Alec wearing his holster on? Does Jace feel the Parabatai bond being lick? Would Magnus flip Alec over? You know. The important questions. 
> 
> This is the smuttiest and dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. GAH!!!
> 
> Please tell me someone likes it.


End file.
